The purpose of this SBIR project is to develop a new dual-modality inflammation imaging technology to early detect Uveitis, an ocular inflammation-related disorder. This technology, based on nanocomposites (NCs) that function as dual-modality fluorescent and acoustic contrast agents for optical and ultrasound imaging techniques, will allow both quantitative and whole-eye inflammation monitoring. In addition, the contrast-enhanced ultrasound (CEUS) modality means the NCs can be monitored using equipment present in most retinal specialists'offices. In United States, Uveitis affects 350,000 persons and is the fourth leading cause of blindness responsible for 30,000 new cases each year. The loss of vision is correlated with the severity, recurrence and duration of inflammatory episodes. Hence, early detection and continued control of the disease are critical. For treating uveitis, it is desirable to have a method that can quantitatively measure the extent of inflammation in the entire eye. This would aid in both assessing the extent of inflammation in monitoring the patients response to treatment. Current methods for monitoring ocular inflammation lack either the ability to (i) assess the whole eye or (ii) not quantitative. At present, no single technology can provide both quantitative and whole- eye monitoring of Uveitis-related inflammation. The new concurrent optical and ultrasound imaging that we propose will quickly, quantitatively and non- invasively assess inflammation in the entire eye. The first aim is to produce acoustically and fluorescently active NCs. In order to precisely locate and quantify ocular inflammation and allow more accurate monitoring of the patient response to Uveitis treatment, NCs will be decorated with ligands that target key biomarkers up- regulated on activated vascular endothelial cells. This strategy will not only improve diagnosis of inflammation, but also the degree of inflammation. The successful completion of this technology would produce a paradigm-shifting advance in how retinal specialists will easily and rapidly diagnose Uveitis while simultaneously monitoring the location and extent of the associated ocular inflammation. Specialists will be able to implement a therapeutic strategy early and then monitor and adjust over time as fluctuations in inflammation and potential side-effects present, thus preventing vision impairments. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The aim of the proposal is to develop a new dual-modality inflammation imaging technology to early detect uveitis, an ocular inflammation-related disorder. Uveitis affects 350,000 persons and is the fourth leading cause of blindness responsible for 30,000 new cases each year. The successful completion of this technology would produce a paradigm-shifting advance in how retinal specialists will easily and rapidly diagnose uveitis while simultaneously monitoring the location and extent of the associated ocular inflammation, thus allowing them to implement an optimal therapy.